Guerre Stellari
Guerre Stellari è una saga di film di fantascienza ambientata in un'altra galassia. E' stata creata da George Lucas. I primi tre film della serie sono stati realizzati nel 1977, nel 1980 e nel 1983. I secondi tre che precedono la prima trilogia sono stati realizzati nel 1999, nel 2002 e nel 2005. J.J. Abrams and Damon Lindelof hanno espresso la loro passione per i film di Guerre stellari. http://www.starwars.com/community/news/rocks/f20060505/index.html Il giorno in cui si sono incontrati per cominciare la loro collaborazione per Lost, Abrams indossava una maglietta di Guerre Stellari, and the pair found an instant connection as a result. J.J. Abrams dirigerà il prossimo film della saga. In Lost Riferimenti diretti * Dopo che Jack ha aiutato Shannon durante un attaccon d'asma semplicemente parlandole con estrema calma, Hurley dice, "Wow, uomo. E' stato grandioso. Voglio dire, è stato come ... un momento Jedi", in riferimento a un potere della Forza. * Mentre sono sulla zattera, Michael e Jin discutono del razzo di segnalazione. I due discutono in due differenti lingue (inglese e coreano), proprio come Han Solo e Chewbacca. Sawyer quindi dice, “Hey, Han, tu e Chewie volete darvi una calmata e parlare con me?"' ** "Chewie" era il soprannome di Chewbacca nella serie di Guerre Stellari. Sawyer si riferisce a Jin come "Chewie" altre due volte. * Sawyer una volta chiama Hurley "Jabba". * L'amico immaginario di Hurley, Dave, fa' riferimento agli effetti speciali. Dopo che Hurley ha commentato la foto che il Dr. Brooks gli ha mostrato, Dave dice, Cosa, pensi che abbiano veramente fatto saltare in aria la Morte Nera? * Nel tentativo di salvataggio di Karl dalla Stanza 23, Sawyer raggira Aldo utilizzando un trucco che che lui chiama Il vecchio trucco del prigioniero '''Wookiee'. In ''Guerre Stellari, Han Solo e Luke Skywalker si travestono da Guardie imperiali e Chewie impersona un prigioniero allo scopo di infiltrarsi nel Blocco Detentivo AA 23 dove la Principessa Leila è imprigionata. * In un episodio Sawyer si riferisce a Ben come Yoda. * Jack inciampa accidentalmente sul Millennium Falcon giocattolo di Aaron . *Nel 1977, Hurley inizia a riscivere L'Impero colpisce ancora (facendo anche qualche cambiamento) in modo da poterlo vendere a George Lucas prima ancora che lo scrivesse da solo, affermando che "the Ewoks suck" (gli Ewok fanno schifo). Riferimenti indiretti Ben è un personaggio straordinariamente simile a Darth Vader/Anakin. **Entrambi sono responsabili del genocidio del suo popolo. + ***Darth Vader uccide lo Jedi. ***Ben uccide la DHARMA Initiative. **Entrambi usano il potere di seduzione sugli altri per convicerli ad unirsi a loro. ***Darth Vader tells Luke he can teach him about the force if he joins the dark side. ***Ben dice a Locke che può rivelargli i misteri dell'isola se si unisce agli Altri. **Entrambi eseguono ordini provenienti da una più alta autorità. ***Darth Vader dall'Imperatore. ***Ben da Jacob * Sawyer, sotto diversi aspetti, è un personaggio Han Solo-esco per tutte le serie; sono entrambi sempre pronti a fare battute, egocentrici, donnaioli, anti-eroi, criminali pentiti. * Michael sembra comprendere Jin, anche se Jin parla coreano, più o meno allo stesso modo in cui Han Solo capisce Chewbacca, nonostante parli nella lingua Wookie altrimenti incomprensibile, fatta di grugniti e ruggiti animaleschi. * Ben prova convincere John ad uccidere il padre analogalmente a come l'Imperatore cerca di costringere Luke Skywalker] ad uccidere il proprio padre, nel Ritorno dello Jedi. Lo scopo è lo stesso; portare John/Luke dalla parte degli Altri/Lato Oscuro. * Sawyer uccide Anthony Cooper soffocandolo da dietro con una catena, nello stesso modo in cui la Principessa Leia uccide Jabba nel Ritorno dello Jedi. * Jack e Claire sono fratelli, ma questo si apprende tardi nella serie, proprio come per Luke and Leila. Dialoghi condivisi * Mentre parlano di trasferirsi alle grotte, Sawyer dice "Well, that's the real trick, isn't it?" (Bene, questo è il vero inganno, non è vero?). In Guerre Stellari, Han Solo dice esattamente la stessa battuta a Obi-Wan Kenobi quando discutono della necessità di evitare le trappole imperiali sul percorso del Millenium Falcon per Alderaan. * Quando Charlie rientra nella grotta per aiutare Jack, dice a quest'ultimo: "I'm here to rescue you" (sono qui per salvarti) proprio come Luke dice alla Principessa Leia nella Morte Nera in Star Wars IV: Una nuova speranza. Nella Quarta Stagione Faraday ripete la stessa frase a Jack e Kate, subito dopoessersi paracadutato sull'Isola. * Quando Sayid dice a Sawyer che trova divertente la sua situazione con il cinghiale, Sawyer replica, "Laugh it up, Mohammed," che potrebbe riferirsi ad una battuta di Han, "Laugh it up, Fuzzball", in L'Impero colpisce ancora. * Mentre lavorano alla zattera, Michael travolge Jin, urlando e gesticolando, "No, no! This one goes there, that one goes there!". Nell'L'Impero colpisce ancora, Han dice la stessa identica battuta a Chewie mentre stanno riparando il Millenium Falcon su Hoth. * Jack e Kate dicono, "Here we go again", che potrebbe riferirsi alla battuta che C3PO dice quando lascia la luna boscosa di Endor nel Ritorno dello Jedi. * Sulla strada per il Tempio, poco prima di un'imboscata, Karl dice a Alex, "I've got a bad feeling about this". Questa è una nota frase che si ripete nella saga di Guerre Stellari, la si sente per otto volte nei sei films. Temi condivisi Problemi familiari Articolo principale * Luke e Leia sono entrmbi cresciuti separatamente pensando che loro padre fosse morto, per poi scoprire che loro padre in realtà è vivo e malvagio. John è portato a credere che il padre fosse morto, fino a quando scopre che è vivo ed è un criminale. * Luke e Leia sono due fratelli separati che per la maggior parte della storia non sono a conoscenza del loro legame. Jack e Claire sono fratellastri che non sanno di esserlo anche se si ritrovano sulla stessa isola. * Luke Skywalker viene allevato dagli zii; Aaron fuori dall'Isola viene allevato per un periodo dalla zio e da quella che potrebbe diventare sua zia (Jack e Kate) Bianco e nero Articolo principale * In Guerre Stellari si trova il tema della lotta tra il Lato Oscuro della forza e il Lato Luminoso della forza (The Dark side of the force vs. Light side of the Force) * Il costume di Darth Vader è completamente nero, mentre Obi-Wan e Luke sono vestiti in bianco o colori chiari. Fato contro libero arbitrio Articolo principale * Lo Jedi pensa che Anakin Skywalker sia il Prescelto da una profezia. * Darth Vader tenta di portare Luke dal Lato oscuro, parlandogli del loro legame. Attori condivisi * Billy Dee Williams interpreta Mr. LaShade nella serie "Exposé". E' meglio conosciuto per il suo ruolo come Lando Calrissian nella saga di Guerre Stellari. ** Nei commenti del DVD, gli autori Eddy Kitsis e Adam Horowitz affermano che il disegno del costume di Mr. LaShade è stato intenzionalmente fatto come il costume di Lando in L'Impero Colpisce Ancora. * Bai Ling interpreta Achara. Ha interpretato anche il senatore Bana Breemu in La Vendetta dei Sith. * Wayne Pygram interpreta Isaac di Uluru. Ha avuto un piccolo ruolo come Governatore Tarkin in La Vendetta dei Sith.